Three Little Words With So Much Meaning
by Mdawg101
Summary: Quinn Fabray Mckinleys basketball star and head cheerleader rachel berry are dating. quinn wants to say those three little words, but is afraid rachel wont feel the same yet does she know Rachel feels the same exact way.set during juniour year. NO BETH. not recomended for finn fans Cheerleader!rachel Jock!quinn please review my first fanfiction ever. Enjoy! rated T just to be Safe


**Hey guys Michaela here and this is my first fan fiction….ever. So please cut me some slack on miss spellings and errors I'm to lazy to edit it! Lol, anyways I hope you enjoy!**

Today is the day, today is the day of the William McKinley girls basketball championship game against Carmel High. Quinn has been waiting for this day since last years championship where they lost, of course, against Carmel High.

Quinn Fabray slaps her alarm clock off and jumps out of bed. As she races to the bathroom she throws her shirt off while grabbing her phone during the process and texts her lovely girlfriend, head cheerleader, Broadway star, Rachel Barbra Berry.

Quinn: Good morning beautiful J

Not even a few moments later does Quinn receive a reply.

Rachel: good morning J, I'm so excited to see my gorgeous, starting point guard girlfriend.

Quinn blushed extremely "What this girl does to me." she thinks.

Quinn: And I cant wait to see my flawless, flyer girlfriend.

Now I was Rachel's turn to blush.

Rachel: I'm far from flawless

It hurts Quinn to know her girlfriend doesn't see what she sees. Quinn is planning on saying the 3 worded phrase to her tonight after the game. They have been dating for 4 and ½ months and she was more nervous to say those 3 little words with so much meaning to them than for her game later today. She then remembered the she needed to reply so she replied with an honest answer.

Quinn: You are in my eyes J

Rachel blushed furiously at this compliment.

Rachel: What a charmer you are J Thank you, but I better get ready so I can be ready for you to pick me up.

Quinn smirked at the comment of her being a charmer.

Quinn: ok love, I will pick you up in forty minutes.

Rachel absolutely loved the little names that Quinn uses. It just makes her lov-Like her more. "Was I just about to say love?" Rachel thought to herself. "Maybe I am in love with Quinn." Rachel smiled at the thought "I'm in love with Quinn Fabray!" Rachel squealed to herself.

Rachel took off running downstairs to grab some breakfast, but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw her fathers standing in her doorway chuckling. "Dad! Daddy!" Rachel Screeched. " We're proud of you Honey." her Dad Leroy told her calmingly. Rachel gave him a small smile. And turned to look at her daddy who now had tears in his eyes " I'm so glad she Makes you happy." her Daddy Hiram chocked out as he brought his baby girl into a hug. "I am to Daddy, I am too."

After the small sentimental moment with her fathers she turned down the stairs to see Quinn pulling up her drive way. Rachel smiled and smoothed out her cheerios outfit.

Quinn walked shyly up to the door thinking this might be the lasts time she will pick Rachel up for school after she tells her how she feels. Afraid she won't feel the same way and will break up with her. Quinn knocked softly on the door and the door almost immediately opening.

"hey" Quinn said softly as she took in Rachel's appearance. She looked beautiful, as always. Her hair tied into a tight ponytail with a red and white ribbon in with her hair tie. Her bangs perfectly fallen over her forehead. Her dark chocolate eyes, that Quinn gets lost in when she stares into them to long. Her perfectly shaped nose that Quinn loved to kiss. The her lips, oh those plump, soft perfect lips that make Quinn's world stop. Her eyes trail further down to her cheerios uniform, that she would need to thank coach sue for. Her eyes landing on Rachel's legs that just seemed to go on forever. Quinn looked back up to see Rachel smiling knowing that she saw Quinn's eyes wandering. Quinn blushed, rubbing the back of her head looking away slightly. Yet does Quinn know Rachel was doing the same exact thing.

Rachel thought Quinn looked mighty hot today. Her blonde hair slightly gelled to the side. Her hazel eyes almost looked golden. Her black small gages. Her McKinley red and white number 1 jersey. With her red and white letterman jacket unbuttoned over her jersey. With a pair of clean dark jeans folded on the bottom. And to top it off with her fresh out of the box red Jordan's. but it wasn't just her outfit that made Rachel all warm inside it was that half smile that made her melt.

"hi' Rachel said biting her lip after.

Rachel was completely lost in her trance that she forgot to let Quinn inside from the 20 degree weather. " oh jeez sorry' Rachel apologized before opening to door more to let Quinn inside.

"its ok" Quinn Chuckled. "ready to go?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah just let me go grab my bag from my room and I will be down in a second."

"ok" Quinn sighed happily as she watched her girlfriend run up the stairs.

As Quinn was waiting, Rachel's father Leroy approached Quinn. "Good morning Mr. Berry." Quinn greeted him. " like I said call me Leroy" he said with a smile. 'right, ok' she replied with a chuckle. " you nervous for today's game?" he asked " more nervous than I think I ever have been to be honest." Quinn replied quite quickly. " its good to have some nerves, but I'm sure you guys are going to win." "thank you Mr. B-Leroy." Quinn corrected herself quickly.

Rachel came skipping down the stairs with her bag hanging on her right shoulder and her phone in the other. "ready." Rachel said cheerily. "ok lets go, see you later Leroy, Hiram" "bye Quinn, Bye Rachel." Quinn heard Leroy say as they walked out the front door.

As soon as Quinn felt the cool air she intertwined her and Rachel's fingers and lead her to the black mustang. Once she reached the passengers side she opened the door for Rachel to get in and took her bag and put it into the back next to her duffle bag. She raced to the other side of the car and jumped in waiting for warmth. Once she turned the keys and heard her mustang roar, Rachel grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers once again. And with that little touch her whole body was warm.

She smiled and backed out of the drive way and headed to school. There was a comfortable silence between them the short ride to McKinley.

When Quinn parked her car in its usual spot she jumped out and raced to the passenger side and opened the door for her. "m'lady" Quinn said holding out her hand for Rachel to take. Rachel flashed her 1000 watt smile that just made Quinn melt.

"I have to get to cheerios practice, so I will see you later." " ok, but here take my jacket I don't want you getting cold" Quinn said while taking her jacket off and wrapping it around Rachel's shoulders. "you don't have too, babe" Rachel said while starting to take the jacket off, but was stopped by strong yet soft hands. "I know, but I want to."

They were both looking into each others eyes and saw nothing but pure love. Quinn leaned in and Rachel met her half way into a sweet chaste kiss with so much passion. It was known as the most cliché thing ever but they both say fireworks and more,

Rachel pulled back slightly and rested her forehead against Quinn's

"thank you so much" Rachel thanked in a whisper

"anything for my princess" Quinn replied with that half smile that just made Rachel explode on the inside.

"I better get going before coach sue makes me do laps." Rachel said really wanting to stay, but she knew she had to go unless she wanted to face coach sues punishment.

"ok, I will see you at lunch." Rachel said while starting to grab her bag.

"yeah, I will see you then" Quinn agreed while also grabbing her duffle bag.

They took off going their separate ways.

Lunch came around pretty quickly. Quinn couldn't wait to see her girlfriend wearing her jacket, it made her look adorable. Quinn came into the lunch room and saw Rachel, Santana, Brittany, Kurt, Blaine, Tina, Mike, Puck and Finn at their usual table. Quinn didn't like Finn all that much do to the fact he is still not over Rachel and he wont stop staring at her. She looked and saw Rachel saved he a seat and smiled.

Quinn walked to the lunch table and sat down, wrapping her arm over Rachel's shoulder and kissed her sweetly on the cheek. Rachel blushed and everybody saw. They heard a bunch of "awes" but didn't hear any from Finn. Rachel looked up into the hazel eyes. "hi" was all she could form at the moment do to the fact she was blushing a lot.

"hey" Quinn said kissing her on the nose which caused a bunch more of "awes". their lovey dovey moment was ruined by Santana " ready for today's game Q?" She smiled " of course how about you" " Same, but I am still very nervous." " nerves are good I think, it gives you that some sort of excitement, you know?" " yeah but I know for a fact were going to win because we have our amazing girlfriends to cheer us on." Santana said kissing Brittany. "yeah we sure do" Quinn said kissing Rachel softly on the lips.

Both Brittany and Rachel were smiling like idiots.

Quinn could feel someone staring at her. She took a guess and she was right. It was Finn. He was giving her and Rachel a death glare. More like Quinn.

After lunch Quinn received a note in her locker that said go to the choir room. So of course she did. Walking into the choir room. No one was in their "hello?" she asked. She felt like she was in a horror movie. She froze immediately when she heard the door shut. She slowly turned around to see Finn standing with a blank face.

"what do you want Hudson?" Quinn asked bitterly.

"Rachel" he replied his a perverted smile.

"that's never going to happen because I wont let it happen. You touch her and I will rip your tongue out and mail it to your house!" quinn said with a disgusted look on her face.

"let face the real facts here Quinn, shall we? She loved me first and she loves me now and will always love me, you think that we're over? Not even close she is still mine. So get with reality Quinn."

Quinn was furious, you could almost see smoke coming out of her ears. "you know what finnept, your just stuck in this little fantasy where you think you own Rachel, well here's a reality check for you, you don't. I love her with all that I am. More than I have ever thought I could love someone. She doesn't love you Finn. She is not yours she is mine. You guys have been over for 6 months get over yourself Finn." and with that said she rushed out of the choir room bumping shoulders hard with him making him stumble.

Quinn could not deal with this do to the fact she had to be in the locker room in twenty minutes. She ran to her locker and grabbed her homework and her duffle bag and started to head to the gym. When she reached the locker room she went to her locker which is right next to Santana's.

"hey, you ok?" she asked sliding her shorts on.

"yeah just pissed off at Finn." Quinn sighed taking her shirt off.

"why? Do you need me to kick his manhood?" Santana asked seriously

Quinn chuckled " no its fine, Its just that Finn put a not in my locker to go to the choir room which I did, but he basically trapped me into saying that Rachel loves him and she and him aren't over." Quinn said quickly while pulling her red and white elite socks on then putting her Nike Lebron Zoom soldiers.

"I love her" Quinn said just above a whisper.

"I know you do, I can see it the way you look at her."

Quinn smiled.

After the small moment the team rushed out of the locker room and met in a huddle with coach bieste.

"you girls have been waiting for this day to come, you have all worked so hard! Lets show them what you are made of!" coach bieste yelled.

"1,2,3, MCKINLEY" the team yelled and started to stretch awaiting for the game to start.

Quinn and Santana were talking when petite, yet strong arms wrapped around her waist. She turned to see Rachel with a smile that would make the world go around.

"good luck babe! I will be rooting you on!" Rachel said

"thanks love" Quinn said with a smile that made Rachel's heart stop.

Before Quinn took off Rachel smacked her butt, and winked before turning around to the rest of her squad. Quinn could feel the heat rising to her face.

The game was about to start all they needed was to jump. Quinn's world slowed down in the few moments the ball was thrown up into the air Santana jumped high enough to smack the ball over the opponents head in Quinn's hands as she drove the ball down the court into a lay-up to start the game. Everybody went wild, but the only voice she heard was Rachel's yell "Go Quinn!' she shot a wink in her direction and sprinted up court for defense. Rachel felt her heart melt .

As halftime approached McKinley was losing 32-36. Quinn went to grab so water on the bench when she saw Rachel approach " babe your doing awesome out there!" Rachel squealed " thanks but I need the set better picks and screens, get my footing right when I'm going for a lay-up , also need to make my defensi-oomph!" Quinn's rambling was stopped by Rachel's lips on hers. " when Rachel pulled away she was smiling, Quinn still had her eyes closed "please do that to shut me up more often." Quinn begged. Rachel giggled and Quinn thought is was her favorite noise.

"your doing amazing, get out there and win for McKinley!" Rachel chanted

Quinn smiled and jogged off towards her team. The game was about to start when she called a quick huddle. " guys, I know how much you want this, everyone know this! Lets do This Not just For us, But for them! 1,2,3 MCKINLEY!" the team screamed and five ran on the court.

Their was 4.3 seconds left in the game and McKinley was losing 57-59 they needed a three pointer to win. Coach bieste called a timeout and said " guys it is still not over we have 4 seconds to get a three pointer. Santana I want you to pass to Quinn and Quinn take it as far as you can go before time is up to make the 3." Santana and Quinn nodded. Quinn could feel the pressure building up. "the fate of if we win this game is on my hands" Quinn thought to herself.

"Q you got this" Santana reassured.

Quinn looked to the sidelines at her girlfriend who mouthed "you got this."

Quinn was behind the baseline waiting for the referee to give her the ball once she did she gave a hard chest pass to Quinn who took it up ¼ of the court when she realized she had 2 seconds. Quinn shot the ball from where she was with all her might . She stopped on the half court line and awaited for the result. The crowd was silent you could here a pin drop. Then the noise came, the sound of a swish of the basketball going through the hoop nothing but net.

The team went crazy and tackled to the floor. They were ecstatic. Everybody came running off the bleachers cheering when red and white streamers fell from the ceiling. Quinn got up from the group in search of her girlfriend she couldn't seem to find do to the huge crowd.

In the middle of the court Quinn spotted Rachel at the same time Rachel spotted Quinn didn't even hesitate she just started sprinting to Rachel as Rachel did the same. They met in the middle. Quinn embraced for the big hug that was coming. Rachel jumped into her arms and she picked her up and twirled her around.

Rachel was laughing uncontrollably with Quinn as she spun her around. The people around could practically see the pure love radiating off of them.

Quinn slowly lowered Rachel to the ground. Quinn's arms wrapped around Rachel's waist. Rachel's arms wrapped around Quinn's neck.

"this is it" Quinn thought.

"Rachel I-I love you." Quinn said shakily.

Rachel had tears forming in her eyes. Quinn loved her!

"I love you too" Rachel choked out.

" Really!?" Quinn was too shocked.

" I love you so freaking much Quinn Fabray!"

Rachel pulled Quinn down using both her hands putting them on the side of her face the side of her face and kissed her passionately. Quinn couldn't believe it Rachel loved her!

" I love you too, so much" said as they pulled apart

Quinn was soon lifted off her feet and onto her team mates shoulders. They handed her the championship trophy and she lifted it up above her head cheering loudly. The team picture and trophy were put the schools office to show off.

Later that evening Quinn went over Rachel's.

They were currently wrapped in each others arms on Rachel's bed. Quinn was stroking Rachel's hair while Rachel's head was on her chest.

"you know I thought you didn't love me" Quinn said out of the blue.

"why would I not love you, you are what makes me complete. You light up my world Quinn." Rachel said meaning every word.

" Finn ambushed me today and told me that you and him were not over and that you still love him and that he loves you. I was scared that maybe he was right. But then I realized that no matter what you will always have my heart and you will always be the gold star in my life." Quinn stated looking directly into Rachel's eyes, intertwining their fingers.

Rachel using her free hand to cup Quinn's cheek. " Quinn Fabray do not believe Finn Hudson he is just jealous that I have found someone a million times better than him. The only person that I am in love with is you. And it touches my heart that I am your gold star." Rachel said quietly while using the pad of her thumb to wipe away the tears that had started to fall.

"I love you Rachel Berry"

"and I love you Quinn fabray"

**Ah my first fan fiction complete! As you can tell I am team Faberry FTW! Please review! Thank you so much! Love, Michaela**


End file.
